walt_disney_videos_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Cauldron
The Black Cauldron is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 25th December 1994. and it got re-released by Disney Videos in 1997. Description WALT DISNEY'S 25TH FULL LENGTH ANIMATED CLASSIC THE BLACK CAULDRON IS A SPECTACULAR FANTASY ADVENTURE TO LEAVE YOUR WHOLE FAMILY SPELLBOUND! IN THE TRADITION OF SUCH TIMELESS CLASSICS AS PETER PAN AND A SWORD IN THE STONE, 'THE BLACK CAULDRON' BLENDS UNPARALLELED ANIMATION AND UNFORGETTABLE CHARACTERS INTO AN ACTION PACKED ADVENTURE THAT WILL THRILL YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN...! Cast * Grant Bardsley as Taran * Susan Sheridan as Eilonwy * Freddie Jones as Dallben * Nigel Hawthorne as Fflewddur Fflam * Arthur Malet as King Eidilleg * John Byner as Gurgi/Doli * Eda Reiss Merin, Adele Malis-Morey, and Billie Hayes as Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch * Phil Fondacaro as Creeper * John Hurt as Horned King * Frank Welker as Hen Wen (uncredited) * Wayne Allwine, Pete Renaday, James Almanzar, Phil Fondacaro, Steve Hale, Phil Nibbelink, and Jack Laing as the Horned King's Henchmen * John Huston as Narrator Trivia Trailers and info Opening # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Coming Soon to Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Coming Soon on Video) # Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos (Detective Tigger and Pooh Party) # The VCI children's trailer from 1994 - The Magic House, Sooty and Co., Rainbow, Christopher Crocodile, Brum, The Riddlers, Sesame Street, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, and The Wind in the Willows # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn) # Beauty and the Beast (Now On Video) (voiceover by Pat Sharp) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1994 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse, and Double Bubble with In Harmony and Ariel's Gift in US Videos) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Walt Disney Classics (1994) - Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and Alice in Wonderland) # Walt Disney's Cartoon Classics # Disneyland Paris Late 1994 (UK) Closing # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1995 (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore) # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh (3x videos) (Making Friends, Sharing and Caring and Helping Others) # The Lion King (Coming to Video in 1995) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # The Aristocats (Coming Soon to Video) # Walt Disney Classics (1992) - Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Pete's Dragon and Mary Poppins # The Jungle Book # Disney Christmas (1994) - Mickey's Christmas Carol, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas, A Walt Disney Christmas, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs # Aladdin and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on Video this Christmas 1994 (UK TV Advert) (Merry Christmas, from Disney Videos) # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs 1997 Re-release # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # 101 Dalmatians Live Action (Available Now on Video) # Oliver and Company (Short - Available Now on Video) # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Coming Soon to Video) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # Peter Pan (Coming Soon on Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Black Cauldron Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995